The day we confessed
by DanishMico
Summary: Link is on an open field when suddenly Vaati appears. What happens when they both find out what they mean to each other? Fluffy VaatiXLink, this was a request/trade thing.


Finally a new upload! I wrote this is under 24 hours, so it basicly wrote itself.  
This is the first time I have written a romance story, so it's probably not so good. I do hope you will enjoy it anyways. And it was a fanfic trade thing with my friend HylianOfCourage om DeviantART.

* * *

It was summer, and around noon and the sun was on its highest. Link was lying on an open field, enjoying the hot sun. He wasn't with Ezlo; he went somewhere else without telling Link for some reason. On the field, there was a single tree and you could see the beginning if Minish Woods in the distance. The tall grass smelled nice in his nose, and Link closed his eyes for a brief moment, feeling a little sleepy in the heat. He wanted to rest, but at the same time, he didn't want to keep Ezlo waiting; he was probably back very soon, and would be waiting in the woods, where he had left him while Link were looking for something to eat.

He turned from his back to lying on his side, facing away from the tree. Right now, he was just having a break from the hero job, which was only fair. He closed his eyes again, sighing, trying to take a nap. Saving a princess was a hard job for such a young boy.

That was, until he was disturbed by a sound of a branch breaking, coming from the tree that was around 10 meters away from him. He froze for a moment, opening his eyes in surprise, not expecting that. It was probably a deer or something, but then again, he was pretty far away from the forest, so it wasn't that one then, and it couldn't be a chu chu, they would not be able to break a branch, considering that they were made of some kind of gel. Link turned around, looking at the tree, but didn't see anything. He could only feel a breeze run though his hair. Link looked at the tree for a little longer, before lying down again and again, closed his eyes.

However, he opened them pretty fast again when heard a certain voice: "Didn't expect to see the oh-so-great hero taking a nap, completely unprotected." Link sat up in an instant looking at the person saying those words. With light purple hair and skin, and dressed in a cape and tunic, he recognized the person in an instant. Vaati. The wind mage he tried to kill, though he wish he didn't have to, as he was slowly realizing how much his heart would begin to pound when he saw him. Of course, he didn't want to show that, so he hid away his feelings and acted like he hated him. Link instantly drew his sword from its sheath while staring at the wind mage, whom he cared so much about, preparing to attack.

"Easy now, farm boy." Vaati looked at the green hero with a smirk on his libs. "I just want to talk about the whole situation. Listen, just give up. Both of us already knows who will end up dead, and that's you!"

Link's eyes narrowed as he answered back: "Oh, keep dreaming! You know how much better and cooler I am than you!" Link didn't think about anything, he charged straight towards Vaati, trying to attack him. However, he was quickly blown back by Vaati's wind magic. Vaati let out a smirk again, before creating a ball of wind, throwing it towards link. The green hero evaded it in the last second, charging once more for the wind mage. His eyes were set aflame and he yelled when he was jumping on him. Vaati just stood there, right until Link was so close on hitting him, he very quickly stepped aside, however, he did get hit on the side of his arm, slicing though his cape and tunic and leaving a smaller cut.

None of them expected that to happen, Link had expected him to attack back, and Vaati had expected not to get hit. The green hero landed on the ground, his sword falling out of his hand and landing somewhere away from him. The tall grass made it hard for him to see where it was, so when he looked up, he had no idea where it was.

Vaati, on the other hand was having his hand over his wound, was looking at Link with a hard look. Link first noticed this when Vaati spoke; Link was busy looking for his sword, but turned around at his voice: "I didn't expect for you to hit me." His look became harder "You really aren't that weak as it seems. "

Link jut looked at Vaati. He couldn't stop staring at this bleeding wound, feeling bad about hurting him. Vaati noticed this. "What?" He said.  
Link sat up. "You're hurt." He then stood up, walking over to the cautious wind mage slowly. Vaati stared at him with a confused look. Link then came back to his senses, realizing that this could have been dangerous for him, Vaati could have attacked him. He quickly looked away and took his arms up, like if he was going to do a fistfight "But like I care!" He then attempted to jump Vaati, but Vaati made a quick move, pushing Link to the ground so the purple-haired mage was on top of the green hero.

He looked directly into Link's eyes, and with a colder look he asked. "… Are you in love with me?"  
Link instantly turned his face away as good as could, now that he was lying on his back. Shit! He should never have said those words. He should just have kept focus on finding his sword. But, oh no, he decided to seem like he cared for him, something that he just shouldn't have done.

"No!" Link looked back at Vaati "I'll never had any feel—"Link was cut off by the wind mage giving him a kiss on his libs. When he broke off the kiss, Link was blushing quite hard. Link looked really surprised, not expecting THAT to happen. The green hero looked away once more, still with a blushing face.

Vaati smirked. Link didn't know what to say at all. He just kept looking at the side, evading Vaati's face. They stayed in that position for some time. Link not looking at Vaati, while Vaati was staring at Link.

Link broke the silence and quietly mumbled "… Yeah. I am." He then felt something hit him, and as he looked up, he saw Vaati collapsed over his body. "Wha—"Link protested, but stopped when he realized that it was because of the cut he had given the wind mage not so long ago. It was still fresh, so it must have been quite painful for him to have stayed in that position for so long time.

Vaati lifted his face from Link's chest, looking into his eyes "You know, I have felt the same way in some time. Feels nice to be able to say it, and even better that you feel the same way." His smirk had changed into a happy, but tired smile.

Link tried to sit up, being careful not to hurt Vaati further "We need to clean your wound." He pointed at the open cut. Vaati just kept looking at him. The green hero noticed this, and repeated "Your wound. It needs to be cleaned."

Vaati snapped back to reality "Right."

* * *

The sun was starting to disappear in the horizon, and Vaati was busy staring into it, while sitting at the ground. Link, on the other hand, was just finishing off with bandaging up his wound on his arm. He had gone into Minish Woods to get water (he carried it in an empty bottle) and had carefully cleaned it with the water, and now he was putting some cloth he had brought in castle town around it.

"… You are pretty good at cleaning up wounds" Vaati said to Link, who looked up, a weak blush across his cheeks. "Thanks... I need to know how to do it; after all, I fight monsters and often get hurt in battle."

Vaati looked at him, nodded and looked into the sunset again. Link stopped what he was doing for a brief moment, taking in how the purple-haired mage looked; his skin was very pale, and had a purple tint to it. His hair was very close to his skin, just a little more purple in it. The tattoo-thing under his eye fitted him very well, and his red eyes were shining in the sun. Link was amazed at how pretty he was, and could not take his eyes off him.

This was, until Vaati looked back at him with a smile again "You gonna finish that?" He pointed at the wound Link almost were done bandaging up. Link quickly nodded and finished it. "There we go!" he said with a smile. Vaati looked at him again; that smile was so freaking adorable on him. He leaned in and kissed the green hero once more.

Link was a little surprised at feeling the mage's soft libs on his, but returned the kiss. He closed his eyes, enjoying the softness. Vaati smiled though the kiss when he saw how much he ejoyed it. After what seemed like minutes in heaven, Vaati broke of the kiss and looked at Link with a caring smile. He then patted his thigh, to show Link that he wanted him to lay down it. It too Link some time to realize what he wanted him to do, but when he did, he did as what Vaati wanted him to do.

Being in that position, they enjoyed the last rays of the sun together. The silence was broken by Link "Hey Vaati?" The mage looked down at the green hero "Yeah?" "You know… I really do love you." Vaati smiled again. "Link. I do know that, and I love you too." He leaned down to give Link a quick peck on his libs before sitting up again.

This was definitely a wonderful day for both of them.

* * *

That was it! I really REALLY hope you enjoyed it! It was very fun to write! And feel free to drop a revew if you want to. I rally want to improve my writing skills, as I don't write that often.


End file.
